The Simpsons: Save the Drama Club for Your Mama (And Dad if Necessary)
by DancingAnimalGoddess19
Summary: Bart's first ex-girlfriend, Jessica Lovejoy, returns to Springfield Elementary School, seeking to put behind her old, bad self. Along with Jessica, comes her guy friend from her old, boarding school, Oliver Catskills, a handsome boy who had also put his old self behind after meeting Jessica. When they get the lead in the school musical, the Simpsons suspect favoritism and help Lisa
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright morning in the Simpsons home, and Lisa and Bart Simpson were rather very chipper about going to school. Marge and Homer was surprised, yet impressed, to see their son in good spirits about school, and wondered why.

"Mom, don't you remember? The drama club is holding auditions for the school musical!" Lisa reminded Marge.

"And I'm auditioning for the villain role of Papa Ge, sly demon of death!" Bart said merrily before laughing villainously. "I heard he gets to torture Ti Moune into choosing her own life over a rich boy. And I'm curious to see who's gonna be Ti Moune."

"I'm hoping to get Ti Moune myself." Lisa told her family. "My hard work at voice lessons, as well me studying the song and the dance needed for the auditions have really paid off!"

"Now Lisa, don't get your hopes too high for getting the lead." Marge reminded her older daughter while feeding Maggie.

"I know, mom." Lisa replied. All I am hoping for is a part where I can both sing and act, or at least a supporting role that has both."

"Lisa, there are many kids out there who beg me to give them your performing skills." Homer assured Lisa. "But damn those migraines they give me. Chill pills need to exist.

Suddenly, the school bus came and Otto honked his horn.

"Gotta go!" Lisa said.

"Good luck, kids!" Marge called out the door. She then turned to Homer.

"Homie, as soon as work's over can you pick up the kids from school?" She asked him. "I have to see Patty and Selma."

"Anything for you and the kids." Homer promised. He then muttered under his breath, "It's better than long boring talks with the Wicked Bitches of the North."


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later after Bart and Lisa arrived at school, it was lunch time. Lisa was struggling to find a good spot to sit. It was very difficult for her, until she spotted two children, a girl with long black hair who wore a pink shirt and a purple vest, a matching pink skirt, socks, and black shoes, and a pink bow headband, and a boy about her age with brunette hair with long, good looking bangs who sported a red varsity jacket with blue jeans and red sneakers. Lisa knew the girl looked familiar. Yes, it was Bart's ex-girlfriend, Jessica Lovejoy, who in the past, was very mean and blamed Bart for stealing the collection plate at the First Church of Springfield; one week later, she admitted that she did it show she could gain some attention from her father, who was the Reverend Timothy Lovejoy. Although Jessica was just casually talking with the boy, she was unsure if she would trust her to be nice, and wondered what the boy was like.

"Hello. You seem like you could use a table and someone to chat with." Jessica kindly offered. "Please do sit with us. We don't bite. Promise."

Lisa sighed and sat with them. Jessica looked very confused.

"I remember you. You're Bart's sister, aren't you?" She asked curiously. "If you're mad at me for what I did to him while we were dating. I'm striving to never be that way again. Thanks to this guy, here."

"Hi, my name's Oliver. Oliver Catskills." The boy introduced himself with such a dreamy voice. "I'm Jessica's only friend from boarding school. I had issues just like her because my family was struggling financially; but when we met, we both saw things in new light and put the bad things we did behind."

"I'm Lisa Simpson." Lisa introduced back. "Pleasure to meet you. And great story!"

"It's true." Jessica sighed. "I hated it at boarding school. The kids there bullied me for zero reason making my situations worse. To this day I'm very insecure. The only friends I had were all the students at dance. The only reason I acted this way was for the sake of getting attention from my dad. You know who he is, right?"

Lisa nodded. "Of course. Reverend Lovejoy."

Jessica continued her story. "I love my dad so much, but, he never listens to me, and that's so damn frustrating. I feel I have a better relationship with my mom, if you know who she is. Now I realized that there are better ways to deal with my troubles, such as dance, theater, and horseback riding."

"Time out! Did you say you were a dancer?" Lisa was thrilled to hear that.

"I am a dancer, yes. I'm in my eighth year at Shelbyville Showstoppers Dance Academy." Jessica explained. "I take ballet, tap, jazz, lyrical, and pointe there. Plus I'm on their competition team and get to do solos and duets or trios with my friends. They mean everything to me and They are great friends!"

"I think that's amazing!" Lisa complimented.

"Thanks! Are you auditioning for the musical? I am." Jessica wondered.

"Yeah." Lisa answered. "I'm hoping to get Ti Moune."

"Me, too." Said Jessica. Jessica felt even happier than she had been in a while now that she met Lisa.

"I'm auditioning, too." Oliver told Lisa. "I'm trying out for Daniel."

Not far away, Bart was sitting at another table when he noticed his sister sitting with Jessica and Oliver. He did not look thrilled for reasons.

"I can't believe Lisa's actually sitting with them." Bart scowled. "This could be a trick. Thank God recess will be here soon. I gotta find out what the hell she could be up too."

At recess, Bart was on the lookout for Jessica, who was still talking to Lisa and getting to know her.

"What's your favorite movie or movies?" Lisa asked.

"The Wizard of Oz and Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame." Jessica answered.

"Mine's Beauty and the Beast." Lisa replied. "Name a dog breed or two. Any favorite dog."

"I'd have to the Bichon Frise and the Golden Retriever." Jessica told her. "Especially since I have a golden at home."

The girls were chatting and laughing about their favorite topics until Lisa remembered something important and got nervous.

"I just remembered my book report!" Lisa realized. "I'm gonna go back in and get my book. I won't be too long."

"It's alright." Jessica assured her. "No rush"

As soon as Lisa left, Bart silently, but quickly tiptoed behind Jessica holding a baseball bat, and then, whacked her in the head with the bat knocking Jessica unconscious.

Moments later, Jessica awoke and found herself tied to a chair in a dark place: Groundskeeper Willie's shack. It was obvious that she was frustrated, confused, and in some pain.

"Where am I?" Jessica wondered as she looked around the shack annoyed. "Who did this to me!?"

"Well, well. If it isn't Preacher's Princess once again." Bart teased. "It ain't so damn hard to tell that you're about to manipulate my sister, just like you manipulated me!"

"Bart, it's not true!" Jessica warned Bart. "You may not believe me when I say this, but I'm not like that now and it's not like that now."

"That's what they all say." Bart replied sarcastically. "Confess your sins and soon-to-be sins or else!"

"No, really Bart." Jessica begged. "I really have put it behind me. And I so regret all the bad things I wish I never did; especially to you. I'm so sorry."

"You're going easy on me, now!?" Bart was confused.

"Hell yes. I'm gonna have to go easy on everyone!" Jessica would not back down. "I have learned from my mistakes and I'm trying to be a better person. I promise you! And every time I promise people something I promise myself not to break it, because that's a sin."

Bart swallowed his pride and agreed to let Jessica go.

"You'd better hurry, Bart." She warned him again. "We'll both end up in big trouble if we're seen in Willie's shack. And my head hurts."

"If your head hurts the rest of the day, what will you tell the Rev and the town gossip?" Bart wondered.

"Normally I know now not to lie, so I'll say I hit a tree while practicing my dancing." Jessica replied.

Bart just grinned as Jessica returned to see Lisa and Oliver. He looked at the baseball bat one more time.

"Baseball bats. Who the hell knew?" Bart laughed while swinging the bat until it lightly hit his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, school was over, meaning that it was time for the auditions! The kids sat in the seats in the school auditorium, waiting for the directors to come. Jessica and Lisa sat next to each other feeling excited.

"I wonder who our directors are going to be." Lisa questioned

"Hopefully someone who's skilled and has a huge heart Broadway shows, such as this." Jessica told Lisa. "Since I'm a huge Broadway fan myself, I hope I can connect them perfectly."

Finally, a slim, handsome blonde man named Richard Maxwells entered on the stage with a tall woman with caramel colored hair named Lucia Morris.

"Good afternoon students, and welcome to the auditions for this year's school musical, _Once on This Island_. Richard announced. "Some of you may know this as a Caribbean version of _The Little Mermaid _since it has a very similar plot. Today we will be seeing who will play which character in this show. Starting with singing, then dancing, and finally, acting. Either tonight or first thing in the morning we will be posting the cast list. So be on the lookout!"

"I hope that everyone both studied and practiced their songs and dance moves for the show." Lucia told the kids.

"Did you girls study and look over the song and dance?" Oliver asked the girls.

"Yeah. We went over it for a while at recess." Jessica replied. "It was very fun and we're both looking forward to the real thing, but at the same time, I'm a little nervous."

"I'm excited and nervous, too." Lisa said. "Who the hell knows what the directors and casting will be based on?"

"Lisa, we all tend to feel nervous on audition day." Oliver assured her. "It's perfectly normal in actors."

"How do you know? Oh wait, you said you were in drama club, too." Lisa realized.

"Yeah!" Oliver reminded her.

Richard and Lucia were done with their introductions.

"Okay, children. It is time for the singing auditions!" Lucia declared. "Any girls auditioning for Ti Moune will join me in singing 'Waiting for Life,' while the girls auditioning for Asaka will join Richard in singing 'Mama Will Provide.' Boys auditioning for Daniel will then join me for singing 'Some Girls' while the boys auditioning for Papa Ge will join Richard in singing 'Forever Yours reprise."

"That's me." Bart said to the girls and Oliver.

"I didn't know Bart was auditioning, too." Jessica told Lisa. "I didn't think he'd ever be interested, knowing him. No offense."

"None taken, lady." Bart replied teasingly. "Anyway, Papa Ge gets to torment poor Ti Moune into choosing her life for Daniel, so something told me I was bound to enjoy this."

"I can imagine him being Papa Ge in this." Jessica whispered in Lisa's ear, causing both girls to giggle.

"Ladies, gentlemen, are you to here to audition?" Lucia questioned sternly.

"We are. Sorry about that." Lisa apologized. "Let's go where we need to be."

Once the kids left to sing, Milhouse Van Houten came in the auditorium dressed as Little Orphan Annie. Right behind him were Nelson, Kearny, Jimbo, and Dolph.

"Milhouse, do we have to repeat ourselves?" Lisa asked with an annoyed voice. "We're not doing _Annie_.

"Aw man. I hope next year they do." Milhouse sulked.

"And what are these other boys doing here?" Richard lectured the bullies.

"We just came to throw rotted fruit and the amateur off key boys." Jimbo replied while he and the other bullies held tomatoes and watermelons.

"If you're not here to audition, go home." Richard warned the boys. The bullies walked away.

"Thank you." Milhouse told the four kids and directors. "Time to audition for real."

Lucia gathered around the piano with Jessica, Lisa, and the other girls who were trying out for Ti Moune.

"Now remember, ladies. Do your best while giving it your all." She assured them. "I understand everyone has a different musical ability."

She then started playing the song on the piano. Each girl sang the song one at a time.

"A stranger in white. In a car." Sang Janie.

"Going somewhere." Sang Sherri

"Going far." Sang Terri.

"How it must feel to go racing wherever you please. Flying as free as a bird with his tail in the breeze." Lisa sang beautifully with her clear alto voice. "Even the fish in the sea must be longing to fly."

"Catching a glimpse of a stranger in White racing by." Jessica sang with her beautifully soprano voice. "Oh gods, oh gods. Are you there? What can I do to get you to look down?"

"And give in." Lisa sang. Oh gods, oh gods. Hear my prayer! I'm in here in the field."

"With my feet on the ground."

"And my fate in the air."

"Waiting for life to begin." Both Lisa and Jessica finished.

"How very impressive, all of you." Lucia praised all the girls. "Next, as soon as everyone else is finished, will be the dancing audition."

The girls cheered and applauded.

The dance audition went by and it was Lisa's turn to act.

"No, stop! You can't take him!" Lisa acted dramatically. It was the scene where Daniel has to be taken back to his village to heal. "Come back! Tonton he needs me! Without me he'll die! His ancestor once loved a peasant girl! Daniel is going to marry me. I must go to him mama! His heart beats for me like a drum. The gods are dancing for me mama! Please, Tonton, give me your blessing and let me go! I will go."

The directors clapped and praised Lisa, who was smiling as she left the stage. Everyone told Lisa that she did a wonderful and wished her the best of luck. It was Jessica's turn to audition. She recited the same lines that Lisa read. She also very great at the acting part, just like Lisa was. The directors and kids applauded and praised Jessica, as well. Lisa went up to Jessica and told her she did very good!

"Thanks, Lisa!" Jessica told Lisa. "Good luck to you. I'll be happy for you no matter what role you get."

"Good to you, too." Lisa replied. "I'll be happy for you, too. That's what friends are for!"

The children went home.

The next morning, the cast list was up. Lisa and Bart stopped to look at it. Lisa gasped in shock and devastation. She did not get any lead or special parts. Instead, she was in the chorus along with Milhouse and her friend, Janey!

"We're both in the chorus?" Milhouse was excited. "Welcome to my club, Lisa!"

"I don't wanna be part of anyone's chorus club!" Lisa snapped before sighing and relaxing. "I'm sorry, but this isn't fair. I owned all three parts of the audition. Everyone thought I did great."

She and Bart looked more at the rest of the list, going to the top: Sherri, Terri, Ralph Wiggum, and some other kids were the Storytellers. Bart had gotten Papa Ge, which he was excited about. Martin Prince was Agwe, God of Water, some names of the other cast they did not recognize. Oliver scored the second leading part of Daniel, which Lisa thought suited Oliver, and finally, Jessica got the lead role of Ti Moune!

Lisa was happy for Jessica, but frustrated by the directors' decision.

"I just don't get it. Jessica and Oliver are new here, Oliver mostly." Lisa protested quietly. "Someone with more experience should've gotten the lead. Now I'm gonna be stuck comparing myself to my own friends! I'm suspecting favoritism's going on."

At rehearsal that day, Lisa and Jessica congratulated each other.

"Some the names of the other casts I didn't recognize." Lisa wondered. "Either they're new here or never knew me."

"Some of them you may not know. The ones playing Tonton Julian and Mama Euralie are 14 year old middle schoolers." Jessica answered. "Richard and Lucia thought it'd make sense."

Both girls agreed. The kids introduced themselves to each other again. During rehearsal, the directors were running through the scenes and during one of them, Jessica rehearsed "Waiting for Life." Lisa thought she sang it with beauty, but at the same time, Lisa felt like she was not good enough.

After rehearsal, Homer went to pick up Bart and Lisa. At the same time Homer arrived, Reverend Lovejoy and Helen Lovejoy went to find Jessica and talk to the directors. Homer heard what happened with the casting and when he saw Tim and Helen congratulating their daughter and speaking with Richard and Lucia, he knew something suspicious was going on.

"Don't worry, Lisa, I'll find out what's going on. Those damn directors think they can choose favorites, especially the kids of goodie two shoes godboys!" Homer assured Lisa. Homer then went to where the directors led the Lovejoys to spy on them while the theme from Mission Impossible played in the background.

Homer, Bart, and Lisa peeked through the door of the music room where the directors and Lovejoys were. While Richard talked to Tim about him and Helen being interested in helping with the sets for the show and Jessica taking short private lessons with Richard, with Jessica casually standing next to her parents, Homer took notes on a notebook so he could find evidence.

"Homer, no!" Called a small voice. It was Homer's Shoulder Angel. "You have no right to get involved in Lovejoy's private life, regardless of the directors choosing his daughter as a favorite!"

"That goody-goody ass has it wrong." Said Homer's Shoulder Devil as he popped out. "Isn't it one's job to help and protect their kids?"

"It's their job, yes." The Shoulder Angel defended. "But he's doing it very wrong."

"Don't do this!" Homer warned them both. "I'm only doing this for my kids, Lisa for the most part!"

"Okay, but FYI, there will be consequences in the end." Shoulder Angel reminded Homer. Shoulder Angel rolled his eyes at Shoulder Devil. "I had to be his college roommate."

Tim caught Homer at the door. Homer got nervous and hid the notebook behind his back.

"Homer? What are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"Oh, just waiting to tell you what a talented daughter you have." Homer fibbed.

"Thank you, Mr. Simpsons." Jessica told Homer.

"And I knew Bart would be perfect for the villain role of Papa Ge." Tim told Homer about Bart. Homer agreed.

"Are you helping with parts of the show?" Helen asked. "The shifts are open to all interested parents of the cast members."

"Now that you mention it, yes!" Homer answered. He was only doing it to keep his eye on how the directors would treat Lisa.

"We will see you around, Mr. Simpson." Lucia told Homer.

As he left with the kids, Homer gave a suspicious "I have my eye on you look" to the Lovejoys, who simply looked confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Simpson house during dinner, Homer told Marge about the casting and how Richard and Lucia chose favorites for lead and special roles.

"Oh my God! That's so unfair to the other kids." Marge protested in shock.

"Tell me about it!" Homer replied. "I even agreed to help with the show only so I could see what the directors will do to Lisa. I'm not worried about Bart. I'm especially doing it because Padre could be 'brainwashing' the directors or who knows what else?"

"Dad, if you and mom help with the show along with the other parents, please be on your best behavior." Lisa pleaded. "Jessica and Oliver are my best friends and I won't let anything or anyone spoil our friendship."

"Lisa, honey. It's not your friends I'm mad at, just their parents." Homer reassured Lisa. "The Lovejoys mostly. We need to know who the Catskills are."

"Oliver is awesome!" Bart announced. "He's got mad skateboard skills and he's teaching me incredible stunts I've never done before!"

"Wow, Bart!" Lisa was rather impressed. "I never thought you'd be friends with any of my friends. No offense."

"Once again, none taken." Bart replied.

Lisa sighed. "I want to be part of this show and this club, but it's gonna be fair if I start comparing my talents to those of, even Jessica. I don't wanna feel miserable during the entire thing."

During the next rehearsals, Lisa did have fun, but at the same time, felt miserable and worthless. Jessica could tell how Lisa was feeling and felt really bad for her. One rehearsal, she was talking to her parents.

"Poor Lisa. She doesn't seem so happy here, and it's pretty obvious why." She said. "Perhaps I should do something nice for her. Something to cheer her up. But what?"

"Jessica, you are a heaven-sent angel for saying that." Tim told her. "Many people appreciate when you do these things for others. Even Rod and Todd are lucky to have you as a friend. Leave the planning to your mother."

"He's pretty damn right." Jessica thought. She then turned to her mother.

"I know that to be friend, you have to be a friend." She told her mother. "Maybe some plans, like a one-on-one girls' day with her!"

Helen giggled. "You just said the magic word!" Helen told Jessica. "Make your plans and find a good time to see Lisa."

And so the next day, which was the last day of school before Spring Break, Jessica tried to find Lisa and caught her at rehearsal.

"Hi, Lisa. I've noticed you've been feeling kinda hard on yourself and have been second-guessing yourself." Jessica told Lisa. "I've been there, too. No fun."

"I feel helpless, too." Lisa replied sadly. "I know confidence is key, but the directors are not doing anything fair to me. And I'm stuck in the rut. What'll I do that doesn't involve quitting, besides nonstop trips to the counselor?"

"Please don't let it get to you. Think positive." Jessica suggested. She then told Lisa her plans. "After rehearsal, why don't you and I have a quick girls' night. After my, luckily, very quick dance class we can go shopping at the mall, then head back to my house for dinner. We eat at seven."

"I'll have to let my parents know but I'm sure they'll be alright with it." Lisa agreed.

"Are you up for a makeover while we're at the mall?" Jessica wondered. "I honestly love the way you look, but I'm just curious."

"Well, I do get sick of my hairdo." Lisa answered while looking up at her hair. "It can be so boring having pointy hair that blends in with my skin. I'm definitely interested.

"Very good!" Jessica said happily.

"Now children!" Richard called the kids. "I understand that this will be Spring Break, but please remember to rehearse your lines and songs!"

Rehearsal was over; meaning Jessica had lyrical class at Shelbyville Showstoppers. Jessica sported a shining aqua camisole tank top, black dance shorts, tan stirrup tights, footundeez, and a ponytail for her class. Before class began, Jessica was allowed to introduce her dance friends and teachers to Lisa. The teacher and studio owner, Miss Mandy, who had a slim dancer's body and a dark brown bun, looked thrilled to see her.

"My name is Miss Mandy Rafferty. The owner of Shelbyville Showstoppers Dance Academy." Miss Mandy introduced. "What a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Miss Mandy. My name's Lisa Simpson" Lisa introduced back. "I'll let you know if I'm interested in attending your studio as a student."  
"These are my friends here." Jessica introduced Lisa to her dance friends, including her closest junior dance friends, ten year olds Colette McCarthy, who had light brown hair, and Megan "Meg" Dunlap, who had light blonde hair and was the little sister of teen Shelbyville Showstoppers dancer Katrina Dunlap, whom Meg mentioned. The kids at dance also liked seeing Lisa.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Lisa announced. "I understand you're all at a rather advanced, competition level, so even though I may not be part of your classes if I attend, I may consider attending after seeing you."

Lisa sat with Helen and the other dance moms. Ignoring the conversations the moms were having with each other, Lisa was not able to keep her eyes off of Jessica's dancing. Jessica danced with such beauty and grace, not missing anything and showing true emotion as she danced. Lisa was dazzled and smiling.

"How incredible!" Lisa thought in her head. "I see one reason why Jessica got Ti Moune: She can both sing _and_ dance incredibly. It doesn't matter, she's so talented. I need to be very happy for her full-time."

Once dance was over, Jessica was back in her regular pink and purple outfit and having a fun conversation with Lisa as they headed for the salon for Lisa's hair makeover.

"You are a beautiful dancer, Jessica." Lisa complimented her friend. "I didn't want to keep my eyes for a second! You've got quite the gift for performing!"

"Thank you, Lisa!" Jessica praised Lisa. "This is after all my eighth year in dance. Done it since I was three. I also do drama club at school and in a youth club I'm in. And in the Fall and Spring my horse, Angel, and I participate in horse shows."

"Whoa! Dance, drama clubs, _and_ horseback riding!?" Lisa was shocked to hear that. "Not all dancers, especially competition dancers, have time for all that! How do you manage that?"

"Well, sometimes it's easy, sometimes, it's not." Jessica explained. "But, I manage to balance my schedule by taking fewer classes based on the ones I enjoy the most. Not to mention, two days a week I have two classes in one day. So, it's big relief for my family and I."

Lisa was impressed to hear about Jessica's love of performing and how she made it work.

The girls made it to the salon, where, while the stylist was getting all her tools needed to change Lisa's hair, an _Itchy and Scratchy _cartoon played on the TV.

The episode was called _Black Mouse_, which title-parodied the movie _Black Swan_: In the cartoon, Scratchy took ballet lessons at a ballet school, where he is chosen to play a white swan prince. Itchy was furious and created a villain alter ego that resembled a black swan prince. During the show, as Scratchy danced with Itchy, Itchy swung an axe that chopped of Scratchy's head. Itchy dumped Scratchy's body, used Scratchy's head as a spotlight ball, quickly changed into a white swan prince costume, and danced under Scratchy's head spotlight.

The girls laughed at the cartoon.

"Now for the fun part." Lisa announced with delight as the stylist took a flat iron and straightened Lisa's pointy strands. The stylist straightened Lisa's strands and then dyed her entire hair light blonde.

As soon as Lisa's hair was completely done, Jessica gasped in delight and surprise on how perfect it turned out.

"Oh my God!" Jessica exclaimed with joy! "It looks so beautiful! Are you happy?"

"I could not be any happier than I already am!" Lisa replied with a smile as she looked in the mirror. "This may or may not be my forever look, but thank you so much!"

Later, at the Lovejoy's home, Lisa sat with the family for dinner. She was dressed in a gorgeous blue sundress with a lavender cardigan over it, had black ballet flats, a blue headband with a blue flower on one side, and a silver heart pendant necklace.

"Oh, Lisa. There is still no getting over that new look." Helen complimented. "How's school going for you?"

"Straight A's just like Jessica." Lisa answered.

"You're not quite like Bart at all." Tim told Lisa. "It's impressive."

Lisa giggled a bit and said "Thanks, Reverend. I know. You can say I'm my mom's daughter, while Bart on the other hand, is my dad's son. No doubt."

"The teachers and kids at dance loved seeing Lisa." Jessica told her dad. "And I'm gonna tell her about my other performances."

"What inspired you to be more than a dancer?" Lisa asked Jessica.

"Simple. Jessica wanted to be in drama clubs ever since she developed a love for Broadway shows." Helen explained. "Her first show she saw was _Beauty and the Beast_, which she really loved. Then her second was _The Phantom of the Opera_, which is her most favorite of all!"

"After that, we rented the movie of _Phantom of the Opera_, then bought it, and one day, while getting ready to go to one of my sermons, she sang 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again.'" Tim finished the story. "She didn't even have vocal training at the time and yet she was still very impressive. Jessica sang it in a talent show, which inspired her to be an actress."

"How neat!" Lisa told the Lovejoys. After dinner, Jessica showed Lisa where her through the hallways where Jessica's dance competition titles were hung up, and a shelf in a room that held some crowns that Jessica won at her yearly competitions. Lisa was happy to see them. Jessica said the crowns stay in the shelves, even on Halloween and her tea parties.

Finally, Jessica showed Lisa her room. Jessica's room was beautiful and had a porcelain tea set in an organizer, posters of pointe shoes, Elvis Presley, horses, dogs, _The Wizard of Oz_, and the Disney Princesses and collages of her favorite Broadway shows. In the center of the collage was an image of the white Phantom mask that was the main image for the show. There was a pink TV with a tiara on it attached to a DVD player.

"You're whole house is beautiful, but your room is by far prettier." Lisa complimented.

"You think so? Thanks." Jessica replied. Jessica pulled out a quilt made out of the material of her past dance costumes and showed it to Lisa. She was impressed by it. Jessica said there was no room in her house to display her dance costumes, she and her mother add new material to the quilt, making it bigger.

"Will you be on vacation for Spring Break?" Helen asked Lisa.

"No, but I need plans." Lisa replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering because Richard invited the drama families to spend a day at his beach house." Tim answered. This excited the girls. "He has a house on the beach not far away from Springfield and he'll be hosting lunch there. That same evening we will be going to Lucia's home for a campout for you kids."

The girls were happy to hear about that.

"Well when I get home I'm telling my parents and Bart about it and we'll RSVP!" Lisa said with an excited smile.


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday of the Spring Break, Richard and Lucia were getting ready for the get-together at Richard's beach house. They were just as excited about today as the children and their parents were.

"Damn, that work was just as hard as rehearsing the show." Richard thought. "It'll all be worth it when everyone has a, hopefully fun time here and at Lucia's later."

For lunch, Richard agreed to prepare some sea food and burgers, and even offered vegetarian items for vegetarians, such as Lisa. Richard brought out some martinis for the parents and was working on a recipe for the parents' shrimp cocktail.

Lucia was counting the total amount of items so that everyone who came would get a fair, equal number.

"There, that's plenty. I certainly hope the children remembered to rehearse their lines and songs and that they remembered their dance moves."

Richard was positive that the kids remembered. They were rather hard working actors and took everything that he and Lucia said seriously. "I hope so, too, Lucia. We're lucky to know how hard they bust their asses in rehearsals. Not all young kids take what we say seriously."

Moments later that afternoon, almost all the drama club families arrived at Richard's beach house: Homer, Marge, Bart and Lisa came with their greyhound, Santa's Little Helper. Tim, Helen, and Jessica were there with their Golden Retriever, Major, and Sheltie puppy, Diesel. Oliver and his parents, Debra and Markus Catskills introduced themselves to the Simpson clan. They brought their Labradoodle, Hannah, and black pug, Midnight. Milhouse, Kirk and Luanne arrived. Chief Wiggum, Sarah and Ralph were there along with the other kids, such as Allison Taylor, Sherri, Terri, Janey, Louis, Wendell Borton, and other Springfield drama club children. The kids loved Lisa's new hair and gave her sweet compliments about it. The mothers were dressed in sundresses and the fathers had polos and cargo shorts.

Bart and Lisa saw two fourteen year old middle school children who introduced themselves: A brunette boy named Austin Niles and a dark brunette girl named Kristen Vera. Austin played Tonton Julian, and Kristen played Mama Euralie.

"I think it's impressive that you and Kristen are playing Tonton Julian and Mama Euralie." Lisa told Austin. "Jessica was right that it does make sense, considering we needed someone older to portray the parents."

"Thanks!" Austin replied. Lisa and Jessica thought Austin was also really cute despite that he was older than them.

Finally, the kids saw another cast member they have never met before standing with her parents. She was a six year old first grader named Danielle West. Danielle looked a bit like Jessica, except her black hair was slightly shorter with two half ponytails and had longer bangs and her eyes were not deep-set like Jessica's were. Danielle got the role of Little Ti Moune. Jessica went to greet little Danielle.

"How do you two know each other?" Lisa asked Jessica.

"Well, Lisa. Danielle also dances at Shelbyville Showstoppers and our dads are old friends." Jessica held Danielle's hand.

"I dance in the younger group, but next year I will be in the competitions just like Jessica!" Danielle told Lisa. "Jessica was seven when she started being in competitions!"

"That's right, Danielle!"

"How exciting!" Lisa loved getting to know Danielle. Danielle looked up to Jessica as a great role model and the two of them were like sisters, since they were close. Jessica helped Danielle with many different things and taught her to enjoy life and be a positive role model to all, just as she did with Rod and Todd, who were also her friends.

"Hello, hello!" Richard greeted the kids and parents. "I'm so glad you could come. I am getting lunch ready and in ten minutes it should be done! Are you all hungry?"

Everyone nodded.

Even though the directors, Catskills and Lovejoys were standing casually and being friendly to everyone, Homer still looked suspicious and determined to find out the truth. Marge led Homer over to another area.

"Homer, I know you're curious to find out about the favoritism, but please be on your best behavior." Marge reminded Homer quietly. "The Catskills have been so good to us and the kids, Helen surprisingly treated me well, and the kids are having fun right now."

"Okay, I'll just act casually." Homer promised. "I'll find out when the time is right. Right now our kids deserve a hell of a great time!"

Everyone had their lunch and enjoyed it. After lunch, Richard announced that his in ground pool was open, which excited the kids. The kids jumped in, one child at a time and enjoyed swimming and playing with the pool toys and floats.

Bart challenged Jessica to a challenge. "Bet I can hold my breath underwater longer than you can, Jessica."

"You're on, Bart."

They quickly disappeared underwater.

Richard, his wife Mildred and Lucia were preparing for a special pool game for the kids to play: The game was a challenge game in which two cantaloupes was thrown into the pool and the kids had to get them. Whoever was the first to take the cantaloupe won a round. Richard and Mildred threw the cantaloupes into the pool and the kids immediately swam after the fruit. Lovejoy's dog, Major, and the Simpsons' dog, Santa's Little Helper, saw the kids playing and swimming after the cantaloupes and jumped in themselves, doggy-paddling after the cantaloupe; thus turning the game into a dog-race. This scene made the kids and parents laugh. Before Major could make a move, Santa's Little Helper quickly chomped the melon and swam back to the pool steps.

"Our winner is Santa's Little Helper!" Richard announced.

Major growled a little in jealousy. Jessica went to pet him.

"Don't get discouraged, boy." Jessica encouraged her dog with a giggle. "There'll be a next time!"

"Damn, Santa's Little Helper." Bart laughed. "Ten minutes of glory just went to the dogs!"

"Who's up for a trip to the beach?" Milhouse asked the other kids.

The other kids cheered and said "I am!"

"Can we go on the beach, please?" Lisa pleaded.

"Yeah! Please?" The other kids begged their parents.

Tim laughed. "You kids just came out of the pool."

"I don't mind getting wet another time." Jessica replied, still smiling. "It's worth it!"

"You definitely can." Richard told the kids.

The kids cheered.

"As long as I accompany you." Richard finished.

"Aww man! Do you have to?" Bart whined.

"You children need an adult to accompany you and I think it's fair for the parents to have some time to themselves and to talk, as well." Richard explained.

"Fine by me." Jessica agreed.

"Me, too." Danielle agreed.

"We'll have fun, I promise." Richard encouraged the kids. "Parents, the hot tub is open and the martinis and shrimp cocktails will be ready when you are."

On the beach, the children were having fun building sandcastles and finding seashells as Richard kept his eyes on them. Richard soon called the children over.

"Did you kids remember your lines?" He asked the children.

"We sure did!" The kids replied in unison.

"Do you remember your songs?"

"Yes."

"And your dances? We're currently learning the opening number, 'We Dance' if you may recall."

"We practiced."

"Let's run over it before we can continue with our beach activities."

"You mean, run our song and dance on the beach?" Janey asked feeling weird.

"Yeah, other people could be here." Danielle said. "I'm gonna feel funny."

Jessica and Lisa did not think rehearsing on the beach would be bad. They actually thought it would be fun.

"Lighten up, everyone. This should be fun!" Jessica reassured the other kids.

"This is a perfect place to rehearse 'We Dance.'" Lisa agreed. "Just think about it, we're on a beach, which is almost like an island, and the musical on an island."

The other kids smiled and agreed. They straight to rehearse their opening number, not missing a beat on their dancing or their singing. Their acting was great, especially Bart's and Oliver's.

"Two different worlds never meant to meet!" Bart rehearsed with his evil Papa Ge acting. "But if the gods move our feet!"

The kids sang their final lines.

**We Dance**

**We Dance**

**We Dance**

The kids held the long note of the last song verse with no problems and their final dance moves were sharp and on beat. They held their final poses.

"Splendid! Marvelous!" Richard praised the children. "I am proud of you all for rehearsing and remembering what you need."

"Thank you!" The kids replied.

"Can we go in the water, now?" Danielle asked.

"Kids, you can, but I don't know how cold it is."

"That doesn't matter." Oliver giggled. "It may warm up later just like the pool."

"Okay, because you kids were very patient and were looking forward, beach time is back on!" Richard announced.

"Hurray!" The kids cheered. The kids ran straight to the ocean. Jessica did a dance move called a diving front walk-over into the ocean and Danielle did an acro flip into the ocean with no trouble. Lisa was impressed by their moves.

"That is so awesome! Are those dance moves?"

"They are." Jessica replied.

"Let me try." So Lisa attempted a flip, but tripped. Luckily she did not get hurt. Lisa giggled and attempted a cartwheel into the sea.

"That's really good, Lisa." Jessica praised Lisa's successful cartwheel. "And that's a head start!"

The kids played in the ocean and even braved the waves. When the big waves came the children ran away then came back. They found it very fun.

Not far away, the parents were hanging out in the Jacuzzi, watching their children play while dining on their martinis.

"Oh, take a look at the children, Marge, mostly my daughter and your daughter." Helen sighed. "They're all getting along so well and having the time of their lives. Then you have us, who barely stand each other, gathered here, surprisingly not gossiping about one another."

"That is true." Marge replied. "Our kids, not just ours, are making great friends here, and it's high time we do the same."

"I can't believe I'm actually hanging out with Padre, the near-do-wells, and even Chief Wiggum. No offense to any of them." Homer thought.

"All our kids are why we're here, as drama club parents." Tim told the parents, mostly Marge and Homer. "This may sound like an outside sermon, but it's not, but I believe it's time we all started over."

"Agreed." Debra replied.

Back at the beach, the children ran up to Richard and thanked him, even though they were not done. Two of the children were not in sight: Ralph and Danielle.

"We're missing Ralph and Danielle!" Jessica cried.

"Where the hell could they be?" Oliver wondered in fear.

"Don't panic. We'll find them." Richard assured them.

Ralph and Danielle, almost out of breath, ran up to the others.

"Thank God you're okay!" Richard said with a sigh of relief.

"We sure are." Danielle answered. "We almost got lost at sea!"

"And almost washed away to Oz!" Ralph finished.

"As long as we're all alright. Everything's swell!" Richard assured everyone. He and the kids then laughed.

Later that evening, the families and Maxwells arrived at Lucia's rented lodge in the country. The lodge was surrounded by woods and had open spaces. In one of those spaces, a campfire was going on and the children, dressed in warmer attire, gathered around it cooking the hot dogs and veggie dogs on the fire for their dinner. The parents dressed warmer as well.

"Someone please tell us a story." Jessica asked the adults.

"Something cool and exciting!" Milhouse requested.

Lucia agreed to tell them.

"Okay, children. When you kids look up at the night sky, what do you see?"

"It's pretty obvious. Stars." Oliver answered.

"The moon." Louis answered.

"That's right." Lucia said. "You may or may not know this, but all stars contain a special secret: They all play a special part on earth."

"I think I know one." Jessica told the others.

"And what is that, Jessica?"

"Up there, that big silver-like star, that's the North Star." Jessica explained about the star. "You know how the North Star leads us back home when we get lost?"

The kids nodded. Tim came to the kids and helped finish the tale. It was one that he and Ned told Jessica all the time, even to this day.

"Well, not only does the North Star guide us home." Tim told the tale. "It is, in fact, a star sent by God at night to not only lead us home when we get lost, but, to also protect us from all harm and evil and keep us safe."

"And we have our constellations that we know." Oliver said. "If you get to where I am and lie down, you can see the constellation of Hercules." A constellation that resembled Disney's Hercules then appeared in the sky. The kids were impressed.

"Exactly." Lucia said. "There's one example. Mostly, all the stars are more than just our guiders and constellations. They have suns just like ours here, and any single one of them may have a planet that with life and creatures dwelling in it, much different from ours on Earth."

"You mean creatures like aliens?" Lisa asked.

"Hopefully ones like E.T." Sherri hoped. "Suppose they'll ever come here?"

"I'd be damn excited!" Bart thought."

"I don't know." Lucia answered. "The best we can do is hope that someday, should an alien or another thing from another planet, and we be like Elliot from _E.T._ and treat these creatures like good friends, they will eventually become our best friends."

"I've never seen _E.T._ before, so I can only hope they'll be nice." Danielle said. "What if they're not? What if they're scary monsters who want to destroy us?"

"I don't wanna bring this up, but one time, I saw a movie in which aliens tried to eat humans' faces." Oliver told his friends.

"Yuck!" All the kids said in unison.

"Did you see the movie in which aliens disguised themselves as cats so that they can succeed in their plan to conquer the world?" Milhouse asked Oliver. "I could not look at my cat or Puppy Goo-Goo for a month."

All this talk made Ralph nervous.

"Daddy, I hope alien kitties don't come to this world to eat our faces!" Ralph told his dad with fear.

"Now, now, Ralphie, there's no need to worry about it." Chief Wiggum assured his son. "They're not real and can't eat anyone's faces or brains. Now go join your friends for some smores."

The kids, rather than stick with just graham crackers and chocolate bars for smores, created their own ways to make the treat, by using different chocolate candies and homemade cookies and packaged cookies. They had more than just one smore and thought their versions of the smores were delicious. The kids then tried to catch some fireflies with jars and had a blast doing so.

That night, the girls slept in their own tent and the boys in theirs. They struggled to get a good night's sleep, but at the same time, they had trouble sleeping because of all the spooky talk about aliens.

"I really can't sleep." Danielle complained to the girls wearing pink and white pajamas. "What if a scary cannibal alien does come? I hope not."

"Danielle, it's okay." Jessica, in a lavender princess-style nightgown calmly assured Danielle. "Aliens aren't real and won't hurt you. If it were real, simply be nice to it."

Ralph was having the same problem, but the boys told Ralph the same thing.

"We need to take cover." Ralph whined.

"Our tents are really big luckily." Bart said. "I hope the girls let us in."

The boys then snuck to the girls' tent. Lisa would normally tell the boys to enter a certain password, but there was no time because of a possible alien.

"And Jessica, we could totally see what you girls were doing." Bart teased. "I was hoping you'd take it..."

"Shut up." Jessica snapped with an annoyed voice as she lightly slapped Bart's arm. She relieved her expressions and focused on the alien trouble.

"We'll just stay here and prepare ourselves in case an alien does decide to come." She assured the other kids as she held Danielle. "They can't be that bad."

That's what Jessica thought. As soon as she said that, the children heard crunching, rattling, and clanking noises and got nervous.

Jessica: "Oh God."

Danielle: "What was that noise?"

Martin: "I don't know, but I'm getting nervous!"

A light shown on the tent, and a fat, scary-looking shadow appeared on the tent.

"It's the aliens!" Ralph cried.

The kids screamed in unison and tried to escape the tent.

Danielle: "We can't leave the tent! The aliens are out there!"

Milhouse: "Run away!"

Bart: "We can't stay here!"

Lisa: "It's not safe!"

Oliver: "We need to get out of here, now!"

Sherri: "We should've gone home!"

Terri: "I wanna go home!"

Ralph: "Don't leave me alone!"

Despite that the kids got out safely, the tent collapsed and caught them. They freaked out again.

Jessica: "Eeeek! It's got me! Help!"

Bart: "Let me go!"

Martin: "I'm too young and smart to die!"

Danielle: "I want my mommy!"

Ralph: "I want my daddy to put these aliens in jail!"

After their short struggle, the kids saw the horrific figure who that scary shadow belonged to.

"HELP!" The children all screamed in unison

The children's screams and cries for help awakened the Lucia, the parents, and the dogs. Lucia and the parents rushed out the lodge to find out what was wrong.

"What's the matter, children?" Lucia called.

"Are you all okay?" Tim asked with concern.

"Aliens!" Danielle cried.

"They're gonna eat our faces!" Milhouse cried. "They're not even in disguise!"

The kids ran to their parents for comfort. Homer was missing from the group of parents, but it was unknown why.

Lucia giggled. "Calm down now, children. That's no alien." She assured the children shining her flashlight. "It was only Mr. Simpson."

The light shown on Homer, who apparently got himself tangled in a picnic blanket and had a pan on his head by accident.

Bart and Lisa: "Dad?"

Other kids: "Mr. Simpson."

"Dad, what are you doing out here?" Bart asked Homer, slightly annoyed and embarrassed. "It's late."

"Sorry, kids. I didn't mean to scare you kids." Homer apologized. "I finally remembered to clean the Duff cans and you were all asleep, or so I thought."

Lisa laughed. "No hard feelings, dad!"

"Sorry we got scared, Mr. Simpson." Jessica said to Homer. "We thought there was an alien out there and wanted to eat us. All those spooky conversations about the aliens really got us good."

"I think all that sugar you kids ate may have played a part in this, as well." Tim replied stroking his daughter's hair. "Even if there was a man-eating alien out there, you are all protected by the North Star, and the lord will make sure that you are safe."

"I'll protect you kids, too!" Homer told the kids getting into a superhero pose. "No one messes with Captain Homer!"

The kids exploded into laughter at Homer and went back to set up the tents. The kids felt much better and weren't scared anymore.

Even though the other girls were sound asleep in the tent, Danielle nudged Lisa awake.

"Lisa, you're the brainiac of the bunch, no offense, so do really suppose aliens are really in another planet and want to eat our faces?" Danielle asked Lisa.

"I only believe in science and reality, but I still believe that there's another form of life out in space." Lisa answered holding Danielle on her lap. "If they come, rather than get scared, just treat them like a best friend and they will return that favor to you, just like we're all doing right now; both us kids and the drama club parents!"

Danielle smiled as she and Lisa fell back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

During the Spring Break weekend, Homer, Lisa, and Bart were in their backyard giving Santa's Little Helper a bath with the dog in a kiddy pool when they heard Jessica's singing voice coming from the Flanders' house. Lisa followed Jessica's voice to the house.

**Oh, Daniel. Mama will provide.**

**When you awaken, I'll be by your side!**

**My Daniel! I'll dance every mile!**

**And when they see you safe with me the Gods will, smile!**

**They'll smile!**

Rod and Todd applauded Jessica's performance when Lisa entered the house. Ned, Edna, Tim and Helen were glad to see Lisa and greeted her.

"Hi-diddly-ho, Lisa." Ned greeted Lisa. "I'm glad to see you came."

"Hi, Mr. Flanders." Lisa replied. "I was just giving my dog a bath when I happened to hear Jessica singing 'Waiting for Life Reprise'."

"Isn't Jessica pretty when she sings?" Rod asked Lisa.

Lisa faked a small smile.

"I'll second that!" Todd chipped in.

"Now, boys. Remember that beauty only comes from what's inside." Ned reminded his sons.

"Exactly, daddy!" Todd replied with a chipper voice and a smile. "We just said she was pretty when she sings. It comes from the inside."

Ned shrugged.

"Is it okay if I stay here a while, Mr. Flanders." Lisa asked.

"Of ding-dong course you can, Lisa." Flanders replied. "Jessica was just showing us some of her lines, dances, and songs for the musical. It's always a pleasure to see this angel perform."

_Jessica's such a great performer. _Lisa thought to herself. _Much greater than me, even. I wonder if she's been in other shows._ Her curiosity prompted her to ask.

"Excuse me, Reverend. How many musicals and shows has Jessica performed in?" Lisa could not help but ask. "And what roles did she get in these shows."

So Tim and Helen told Lisa about the shows and musicals Jessica was in with her drama club youth group: When she was little, she was an animal in shows like _Cinderella_, and had more acting, but not major roles as she got older. Jessica was in _Suessical_ as Cindy Lou Who, _You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown _as Lucy,_ Into the Woods_ as Little Red Riding Hood, _The Music Man_ as a child member of the chorus, and _Annie_ as an orphan. Not to mention, this year around Christmastime, Shelbyville Showstoppers put on a production of _The Nutcracker_, in which Jessica got the lead of Clara, so Ti Moune was not Jessica's first major lead role.

Lisa was impressed by the number of shows Jessica was in.

"She must really love the feel and thrill of the theater!" Lisa complimented. "Jessica really has it in her!"

"Edna, the boys and I enjoy coming to see all of Jessica's musicals and dance recitals!" Ned told Lisa. "She's a natural up stage. Thank God she doesn't do those disgusting beauty pageants, because it's important for her and other children to know where real beauty and talent comes from."

Lisa agreed.

"Lisa, would you like to see a project we've been working on for fun?" Rod asked Lisa.

"I sure would!" Lisa replied.

The kids went to the boys' room where Rod and Todd pulled out their newspaper printing machine and a newspaper they did. The boys said that they were in the process of creating a newspaper with an article about the musical, but they needed new pictures for it. Lisa saw a gorgeous picture of Jessica sporting a cowboy hat and denim jacket. She looked like a model in the picture.

"My God! Jessica looks beautiful in this picture!" Lisa complimented Jessica about her picture. "I can see you having a career as a fashion model. You do very well at it!"

"You really think so, Lisa?" Jessica asked.

"Totally!" Lisa told Jessica. "Remember when we tried on clothes at the mall last week? Thanks to you I got better at posing. What do you want to be when you grow up? There's so much you seem to be interested in."

"Well, it's a difficult decision." Jessica answered Lisa. "Because I love performing so much, I'd like to be a dancer or actress on Broadway or a Radio City Rockette, but then again I'd like to follow in my dad's footsteps and get a career in ministry. But I also love animals, so if being a Broadway actress and dancer or a Rockette becomes impossible to get, I might become a veterinarian or a dog or horse trainer. And yes, I would like to be a model. I'm still a child, so there's still time to decide.

"Wow!" Lisa was once again impressed.

"Would you like to be in our article?" Todd offered Lisa. "We're gonna get the camera rolling!"

"Sure!" Lisa agreed getting into a new outfit: She sported a long sleeved white shirt with a light brown faux fur vest, a hot pink skirt, tall light brown boots, and a hot pink bow clip in the side of her hair.

Lisa posed for the camera and showed a sweet smile. The boys liked the results and said her picture turned out great before adding it to the newspaper.

"Now we have another picture and another name to mention in the article!" Rod smiled.

"Glad to be a part of it!" Lisa told her pals. "I wonder if Bart would be up for it."

"We'd include Bart, but he's playing an island version of Satan in this play." Todd replied with a fearful voice.

The girls giggled a bit.

Jessica: "Have we ever told you that the Flanderses were with Danielle and her family?"

Lisa: "No. Why and how do you boys know Danielle?"

Rod: "Simple. Her daddy was a former deacon of the church, but you probably never met Danielle at the time. He's working to be an assistant minister and help Mr. Lovejoy."

Todd: "Mr. Lovejoy and Mr. West were old friends from Texas Christian and the girls are friends and dance at Shelbyville."

Lisa took interest in the story.

Lisa: "Glad to hear it!"

Jessica: "She's in the article, too! So is Oliver!"

Rod: "I like Oliver! He reads twelve pages of the Bible every night before bed."

Todd: "He once assisted in Sunday School when the teacher had difficulty remembering a subject. Now I forgot what it was."

"I hope we can all do these things again one day!" Lisa said. "It was fun and I'm glad I stopped by!"

"I'm glad you liked this!" Jessica replied.

"Now what may I a-diddly-ask is going on up here?" Ned wondered curiously.

"We included Lisa in our printer press article of the school musical!" Rod told his father.

"How sweet as honey of you!" Ned replied.

"Thanks for having me over, Mr. Flanders." Lisa thanked Ned.

"Lisa, anytime is fine by me!"

Tim then called Jessica's name. "Ready to head out when you are!"

"On my way, dad!" Jessica replied heading back down.

This was yet another fun time for the kids. Nobody even mentioned anything about the negative stuff going on in the drama club, especially not the favoritism of mostly Jessica and Oliver.


End file.
